Bbbvv
His magic name is Honos628, "My honor is for the world" (我が名誉は世界のために Waga Meiyo wa Sekai no Tame ni?).12 He was said to be a magic author, capable of writing original grimoires. His job is to input 'vaccines' to make the grimoire destroy themselves, when he worked with the Roman Catholic Church.13. Ars MagnaEdit Main article: Ars Magna Toaru Majutsu no Index E08 17m 29s Aurelous Izzard piercing his own neck. Aureolus uses a powerful form of alchemy known as Ars Magna (黄金練成アルス＝マグナ Ōgon Rensei (Arusu Maguna)?, lit. "Golden Training"), which allows him to think of anything and make it into reality, however he requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects (and can even be used against him, as Touma proved), because of this he uses needles to stab himself with in the neck to allow him to concentrate. After attaining sufficient concentration, Izzard then has to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that he desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that he wishes to manifest. He uses acupuncture to soothe himself before using Ars Magna if he happens to be excited, which hints that he has at least some knowledge in this field. Of course, while Ars Magna allows him to materialize his very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable him to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality.14 Touma likened to a computer simulation, that if even a line of code is messed with it will not function. Aureolus admitted that using Ars Magna would usually be impossible, but he got passed that by using the two thousand students in Misawa Cram School to simultaneously obtain knowledge. By utilizing the Gregorian Chant Replica to chant the spell simultaneously, he was able to bypass the time required to chant the spell in only a mere seven days as well as increase its effects 120 times.8 Since the students were not magicians however, and the unconventional way Aureolus obtained Ars Magna, it was incomplete and couldn't be used without the help of accupuncture needles. The main concept behind that Ars Magna is 'To purify the murky, lead-like soul of a human into a pure golden soul of an angel' (『鉛のようにくすんだ人の魂を、黄金のごとき天使の魂へ昇華させる』) 15. List of known Ars Magna commandsEdit "I will come to you now" - Allows Aureolus to move instantly towards a person. It is akin to teleportation in a way.7 "You shall not touch me" - Makes a person unable to touch Aureolus. In the anime, it is shown that the distance between Touma and Aureolus would increase whenever Touma tried to come close to him.7 "Forget everything" - Allows Aureolus to erase one's memory. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. Touma unintentionally achieved this after using the fingers of his right hand to run his hair.7 "Slam to the ground" - Makes the target(s) slam towards the ground. Additionally, one cannot move from the ground after the command is executed. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker.10 "Die" - This command allows Aureolus to kill a target, though details on how the target can die is unknown. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker.10 "Sleep" - Caused Index to instantly fall into a deep sleep.7 "Suffocate" - Suffocates a target, though further details are unknown, it seems to affect the neck of the target. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker.10 "Be electrocuted" - A command that summons electrical attacks from nowhere. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker.10 "Be crushed" - A command that allows Aureolus to crush an opponent. In the anime, he summons a car to do this, though it is blocked by Touma.10 "Open" - A command used by Aureolus to open elevator doors.16 "Bring (object) to my hand" - A command that summons an object that can be held in the hand, exact details and purpose of the obejct are required for the command to work. Demonstrated by Aureolus Izzard by summoning a pistol in his hand, and can be changed whenever he wills it.10 "Fly to the sky" - Allows Aureolus to make a target float above ground at a certain height.10 "Be Torn to Pieces" - Shown in the anime as being able to rip off a person's clothes and skin.10 "Revert back to normal" - Return things to previous states depending on what the previous state Aureolus deems. Used to put Misawa Cram School back together after its destruction via the Gregorian Chant.6 Other abilitiesEdit Gregorian ChantEdit Main article: Gregorian Chant Aureolus Izzard could also replicate the use of the Roman Catholic Church's Gregorio's Chant by using the thousands of students of Misawa Cram School, as a substitute for the 3,333 monks needed for the spell - though the number of students is only around 1,000 instead of the 3,333 needed. He is also capable of creating a seal on an entire building that separates people from interacting with objects and the people inside the building, and vice-versa.7 Aureolus DummyEdit Main article: Aureolus Dummy Aurelous Dummy (錬金の真似事アウレオルス＝ダミー Renkin no Marugoto (Aureorusu Damī)?, lit. "Make-Believe Alchemy") is a clone of himself that Aureolus made through alchemy. The clone is almost a perfect copy of him, even inheriting his will and believes himself to be the real Aureolus. While he cannot use Ars Magna, he has a weapon called Limen Magna (瞬間錬金リメン＝マグナ Shunkan Rensei (Rimen Maguna)?, lit. "Instant Alchemy"). It looks like a golden arrowhead attached onto the end of a chain. His Limen Magna turns whatever the arrowhead touches into molten gold.17 The clone was made to be a guard of sorts and thought that he was the real Aureolus. He later runs into Stiyl who destroyed this misconception, and tore off his left arm and leg with a flame sword.17 He later ran into Touma with a new left arm and leg made out of gold. Touma used his Imagine Breaker on him, resulting in cutting-off his mana source. 18 He runs away, dying, and once again runs into Stiyl who pitied him and gave him mercy by burning him into nothing. In his dying moments, the clone found the answer to the question he had always been seeking; "Just what are the limits to what a human can achieve while still retaining a human's form?" He found that this is Touma after being defeated by him; since even with the Imagine Breaker, a power beyond human comprehension, Touma still has emotions like any other human being. Stiyl decided to kill it since being a scholar the clone would manage to find something else to think about in the 10 minutes of life it has left, and die regretting not being able to solve it - whereas if the clone dies right then it would be in a state of fulfillment for solving something it has be seeking for all its lifetime